Danger Becomes You
by JaimeBlue
Summary: While trapped on an underwater station, Lucas and Tim make some discoveries about one another. PostKimura, 3rd season, Slash.
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer:**   
  


The following story features mostly characters that I have not created, with the rare exception. It was written with all due love and respect to the television series about which it was written. I consider this story, and the many others like it, a tribute to a show and characters I have come to appreciate. I make no money from these stories.   
  


The story idea and any original characters are all children of my own imagination.   
  


This story was written by myself, JaimeBlue. 


	2. Default Chapter

### Danger Becomes You

By: JaimeBlue   
  


Tim sat in his seat on the seaQuest's bridge trying to concentrate on the communications board in front of him. He could hear the easy banter between Ford and Lonnie behind him, and he could see Lucas watching his board from the corner of his eye. And at the back of his head, he felt the tingling which always told him that Kimura was looking his way. It had been over a month since the events which had brought her aboard seaQuest and Tim had spent a lot of time praying, and he still could not forgive her. His response had been to shut himself down emotionally. The only ones he allowed in were Lucas and Darwin. Without their friendship, he didn't know what he'd do. 

His mind shifted gears as he read an incoming message for Captain Hudson from Admiral McGath's office. He woke the Captain from his slumber and patched the message through, briefly wondering where McGath would send them this time. He was already growing weary of the state of war in which he'd literally fallen into. 

After a few minutes, Tim saw the transmission being broken, then within moments the Captain turned on the P.A. "Lieutenant O'Neill and Ensign Wolenczak, come to the Captain's quarters immediately." 

Tim looked over at an ensign, who immediately came over to take his console, then walked by Lucas. "Do you have any idea what he wants with us, Tim?" 

"Not really, but he just got a message from McGath." 

"Then it could be a mission." 

"I hope not. Now is not the time I would want to find out whether or not he trusts me after the whole Kimura fiasco. For all we know, he may be sending us out on the equivalent of garbage duty." 

When they reached the Captain's quarters, he motioned for them to sit down. 

"The UEO has decided to take over the old science station on the Borias shelf and remake it into a surveillance station. Since we are passing by the shelf on our way to the Peruvian islands, and since we have the UEO's current computer expert on board, we have been asked to send the two of you, as well as a security officer, to prepare the station for surveillance use. We don't know how long we'll be in South America, so pack well. You have eight hours to prepare before we arrive. You are dismissed." 

Tim and Lucas rose and walked out of the room. Once out of earshot, Tim finally spoke what was on his mind. "I was right, he doesn't trust me. This is his way to get me out of the way for a while. I'm so sorry you're being dragged down with me." 

"Tim, come on. You're overreacting. I'm the computer expert, and you're the best at communication that I know of. If they want to set up surveillance on the Macronesians, they have to send the best, and we both know we're it." 

Tim couldn't help but smile at the boy's arrogance. Not boy, man. Lucas had grown so much since his father had first left him on seaQuest. "I guess so. Let's get packing. I think I'll bring my lucky deck of cards. If we're there a while, that may be all we'll have to do." 

"Bring your money too. The longer we're there, the more I'll win off you -- and we wouldn't want you going around without a shirt." 

"Why I let Krieg teach you to play poker, I'll never know." 

"Hey, you know I'll give it back -- for some extra comm time." 

Tim swatted at his friend's head, then headed off for his room.   
  


* * *   
  


The shuttle docked with the science station with a loud groan. Lieutenant Donnely exited first, doing her duty and checking for any possible security threats. Once verifying all was safe, she motioned to the other two who picked up their bags and followed her out. 

The station wasn't old -- it was ancient. This was going to be their newest surveillance post? Lucas wondered if the computers were even capable of surveying the immediate area, let alone miles away into Macronesia. 

They each headed to the rooms they'd chosen from the specs they'd read over on seaQuest, dropped off their bags, then met back in the main room. Tim and Lucas immediately went to the computers to see what they had to work with, while Donnely excused herself to begin exploring the rest of the station so that there would be no surprises. 

Within three days, Tim and Lucas had the station's computers configured for its future use and there was no sign of seaQuest's return. They took turns dealing poker hands while Donnely watched the surveillance screens for any external threats. They were lucky that the kitchen was still fully stocked with canned goods and they had yet to touch the rations they had brought with them. 

After a couple days of boredom, Donnely was relaxing by the computers when she saw a strange blip on one of the other screens. Not knowing much about scientific matters, she called Lucas over. He looked over the screen, then paused, eyes wide and mouth open. 

"What's the safest place on the station?" 

"The storage room behind the kitchen. It seems to have been built to withstand even a nuclear attack. Why?" 

"I think we'd better get our stuff and get in there. This says that in less than half an hour we're going to be hit by a seaquake." 

They got up and began to make preparations as fast as they could. They ensured that all emergency systems were functional and that they would have enough oxygen should any problems occur. Then, stopping by their rooms to take their bags, they headed to the storage room. 

Donnely went back to the main room to do one last security check, and it was while she was leaving that the seaquake hit. She was thrown across the room into the wall, and fell into an unconscious heap. 

Tim and Lucas got up off the floor from where they'd fallen. "Well, let's hope that was the worst of it." 

"I don't think so, Tim." Lucas shook his mop of blond hair. "The computer said that it's going to get pretty bad." 

"All right. You stay here, I'm going to make sure Donnely gets back ok." 

"But Tim..." 

"I don't want to have to make it an order, Lucas." 

Tim rounded the corner and headed for the main room. He paused in the doorway when he saw how everything had been thrown around. All of a sudden, he felt the shaking begin anew and crouched in the doorway for protection. He looked on in shock as he saw the wall begin to crack and salt water begin streaming through. He heard a moan to his left and saw Donnely coming back to consciousness. 

"Donnely, reach for my hand!" 

He was beginning to feel the water through his uniform. He heard a noise above him, and knew the emergency systems were about to kick in and close the room off from the rest of the station. He kept his hand held out for Donnely, who was almost able to reach it. The heavy safety door closed before she could reach him, and he was barely able to get his hand away from the crushing weight before it formed its seal. He heard the water rushing in on the other side of the door, and felt helpless. Donnely was dying in there, and there was nothing he could do. 

He gathered up his will power to get his legs to move, taking him back to the storage room. Once he'd sealed the door behind him, he collapsed onto the floor. Lucas ran over to him, worry bright in his blue eyes. "Tim, what happened? Are you okay?" 

"There was a breach, Lucas. I couldn't get her out before the doors came down. I'm so sorry." 

Lucas cradled the boneless man to him. "You did what you could, I know you did. You would do nothing less." 

As the station continued to shake around them, they heard a strange rushing noise outside the door and concluded that more of the station must have cracked under the water's pressure. Lucas continued to hold Tim as the older man let his tears flow: tears for Donnely, tears for Fredericks, tears for Brody and Miguel. He had seen so much death in such a short amount of time. He felt every loss as if a part of him had been ripped away, which brought his mind around to the last time that had happened: Kimura. Not only had he lost so many others, but in the process had lost a part of himself. 

Lucas shoved any discomfort about comforting Tim to the back of his mind. It had always been Tim being a crying shoulder for Lucas, and it was only right that he repay the favour. 

When the tears had stopped flowing, Tim pulled away from his friend. "I'm sorry, Lucas." 

"Don't be." 

"I got your shirt all wet." 

"Well, now we match." 

Tim looked down at his own uniform top and laughed. Soon Lucas joined in and they were both feeling better within moments. They felt almost guilty about laughing while the security officer was floating dead in the main room, yet they knew that, without knowing how far away seaQuest was, their survival may depend on their ability to keep their spirits up. 

When their laughter finally died, they noticed that the station was no longer shaking. Tim looked at Lucas hopefully. "Do you think that's it?" 

"I think the worst is over. We might get a little aftershock, but other than that I think it's over." 

Tim let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. "So, how 'bout I try to win some of my money back?" 

They tried playing a few hands of poker but soon grew bored. They tried catching up on the ship's gossip, but they already knew all the other knew. They made attempts at every tame topic they could think of, but ended up just sitting, facing each other in silence. Finally, Lucas spoke up. 

"I'm hungry. How bout I open up one of the cans?" 

"Good idea." 

Lucas rummaged through the cans and came out with some canned peaches. He dug out a can opener and two forks, then sat back down with Tim. As they ate, they laughed at how the juice tended to dribble down each other's chins. They were about half-way through the can when the aftershock hit. Lucas and the can flew into Tim and soon they were nothing but a sticky tangle of limbs. When the shaking finally stopped, Lucas rolled off of Tim and gaped at his uniform. Tim was just as unhappy with his, and both men reached over for their bags to take out a change of clothes. 

Ever modest, Tim took his clothing over to one corner, turned his back to Lucas, and started stripping off his uniform. Lucas chuckled at how shy the commtech still was, even after all they'd been through together. His thoughts took a strange new direction as smooth planes of pale skin were revealed as Tim removed his undershirt. Lucas saw the firm muscled arms that were normally hidden from view and briefly wondered if Tim's skin was as smooth as it looked. When he realized what he'd been thinking, he shook his head and concentrated on getting himself changed. 

Tim tucked his casual shirt into his jeans and looked over his shoulders to see Lucas only beginning to get changed. He'd thought they'd been changing at the same time and had thought it safe to look over. Strangely enough, he found he couldn't take his eyes away. Lucas' slightly tanned skin seemed to glow from within, if that was even possible. Tight muscles rippled over his shoulder blades. Tim shook his head. Please, God, he couldn't be thinking such thoughts about Lucas. Lucas! He was like a little brother to him. Furthermore, he was a man, and thoughts like those were just not right. He'd been told so his entire life. Then why didn't it feel wrong? 

Tim distracted himself by searching the nearby boxes for some bottled water and was rewarded for his efforts. He took off the cap and greedily tipped the bottle into his mouth. In the rush, some water leaked out the side of his mouth and trailed down his long neck. 

Lucas, having finished getting dressed, looked at Tim to see him drinking the water. He noticed the droplets drifting down the commtech's neck and imagined tracing them with his tongue. He tried reminding himself this was Tim O'Neill he was thinking about, but that only made him more aroused. Aroused? Here he was, stuck in an underwater station for God knew how long, without even knowing if he would ever be saved, and here he was fantasizing about his friend. 

Tim lowered the bottle to see Lucas watching him. He gasped at the look in his friend's eyes and the water he'd been about to swallow went down the wrong hole. He ended up bent over, gasping and sputtering, trying to get his breath back. 

Lucas went over to Tim and patted the man's back. "Tim, are you okay?" 

Tim caught his breath and quickly moved away from the blond. "Yeah, I'm fine. Water just went down the wrong way." He walked over to a far wall and sat down against it. 

Lucas couldn't help but notice Tim's reaction to him. Did Tim notice his attraction to him and it made him uncomfortable? Or could there be the possibility that Tim may feel the same way? He decided to play it safe and sat against the wall opposite Tim. 

They sat in silence facing each other until Lucas could take no more of the silence. "Tim?" 

Tim looked up from his thoughts. "Yes, Lucas?" 

"How long do you think until they come for us?" 

"I don't know. I wish I did, but I don't." 

"Hmmm," Lucas said noncommitally. He stared at his feet for a few moments. 

"Are you okay Lucas?" 

"Mmm, what? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." 

"They will come for us. We both know that." 

"Yeah, I know. It's just, being stuck in here like this..." 

"Yeah, I know." 

They continued looking nowhere, least of all each other. Once again, it was Lucas who broke the silence. 

"Tim, we've known each other a long time, right?" 

"You know we have." 

"And you've always told me I could talk to you no matter what." 

"What are you trying to say, Lucas?" 

"Well, I was wondering... what do you think of me?" 

Tim seemed to consider the question for a moment. "Well, you're smart and we all know that. No matter what, your heart's always in the right place. All in all, I'd say you're a great kid." 

Lucas looked at Tim strangely. "I'm not a kid, Tim. At least, not anymore." 

Tim finally looked up at him. "I know that. It's just, it's hard to stop thinking of you that way. You've always been like the little brother I never had. Now all of a sudden you're an ensign... I guess with all that's changed, I still hope some things can stay the same." 

"Not all change is bad, you know." 

"I know." They both smiled. 

The moment was interrupted by the sounds of creaking metal. All of a sudden, the floor seemed to lurch under them. Tim was glued to the wall as Lucas and a few boxes came towards him. He did his best to cushion Lucas so he wouldn't hurt himself. 

"The quake must have shaken up the station's supports," Lucas observed, trying to move off Tim. Thankfully, the newest bout of shaking stopped. However, the room remained slanted. 

"I do not want to know how close that was," Tim concluded. He looked over at his companion. "How come every time I end up going someplace with you my life's in danger?" 

"I don't know. Just lucky I guess." Tim rolled his eyes and Lucas let out a yawn. 

"It has been a while since we last slept, hasn't it. Why don't we try to get some rest?" 

Lucas was about to argue but was interrupted by another yawn. Tim decided it might be best if they stayed where they were and reached out to pull over a couple of sleeping bags. Passing one to Lucas, Tim couldn't help but try to get the last word. 

"After all, you obviously need all the beauty sleep you can get." 

Lucas was too tired to reply, and Tim was too tired to argue as Lucas lay his head on Tim's shoulder.   
  


* * *   
  


The first thing that Lucas noticed was that he was very warm and comfortable. He could feel the sleeping bag spread on top of him, the arm that held him, the heartbeat under his cheek... He reveled in the feelings until he remembered where he was and what had happened. 

He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was that long neck he'd been fantasizing about the day (?) before. It was Tim's arm that was holding him and Tim's chest that he'd been using as a pillow. They must have unconsciously settled like this in their sleep, both needing to seek comfort in the other. 

Lucas looked to Tim's face. He was still wearing his glasses, so Lucas reached up a hand to take them off, placing them off on the side so they wouldn't be damaged. Lucas took the opportunity to memorize every detail of the commtech's features, his gaze finally resting on the man's inviting lips. Moved only by instinct, he leaned up to touch his lips to the ones before him. They were so soft. 

When Lucas broke away, he looked up at Tim and saw he was still sleeping. Deciding he had nothing to lose, he placed another kiss on the man's lips, this one more demanding. After a few moments, he felt them move in response and the arm around him tightened. He reached up to wrap his fingers in the silky brown hair and lost himself in the sensations. 

The kiss was broken, and within moments Lucas felt the body beneath him stiffen. He opened his eyes to see a confused Tim looking up at him. "Lucas, what..." He responded by kissing him again. Tim began to relax, wrapping both his arms around the ensign. 

Lucas pulled away when he became conscious of a strange noise coming from the opposite wall. He concentrated and realized it was the sound of some kind of blowtorch trying to get through. Help must have arrived. He scrambled off Tim. "They're here!" 

"Lucas, my glasses..." Lucas grabbed the frames from where he'd placed them and handed them to Tim. He settled next to him and watched as a doorway magically formed on the opposite wall. Finally, the noise stopped and a big chunk of the wall was pulled away to reveal the faces of Tony Piccolo, Dagwood, and Lonnie Henderson. 

"Well, look who decided to join us!" Lucas greeted them. "But couldn't you have come a little later? I almost won the bet!" As Lucas rose to make his way to his friends, he winked at Tim, who remained silent. That made him worry about what would happen once they got back to seaQuest. 

"Tim, you ok?" Lonnie questioned. 

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. You're not the one who's been stuck in here with him." He smiled over at Lucas. "Though, I guess it could have been worse. It could have been Tony." 

"Hey, do you two want to get out of there or what?" Tony shouted. 

"Okay, okay. By the way, how'd you get the water out of the rest of the station?" 

"Um, Tim," Lonnie began. "There is no rest of the station, not anymore. We managed to dock the shuttle to the wall and cut our way through." 

With their friends' help, Tim and Lucas got out of the room and were settled in the shuttle. They sat side by side in the back, waiting to get back to their home. 

Lonnie joined them for a few minutes and they told her about what happened to Donnely. Eventually, she returned to the cockpit, giving the two men some time to get their bearings. 

"Um, Tim, about what we, um, 'talked' about, on the station..." 

"I need some time to think about things, okay?" 

"All right. It's just, I don't..." 

"Don't worry about it. We've been through too much already. I'm not about to let go of any friend that easily." 

His worries appeased for now, Lucas closed his eyes until they reached seaQuest.   
  


* * *   
  


It had been a week since he and Tim had returned to seaQuest. Lucas had attended the funeral for Lieutenant Donnely and he and Tim had debriefed the Captain and the Admiral on the events on the station. However, he was still waiting for Tim to finish 'thinking.' They saw each other as they usually did, on the bridge and in the mess, and Tim never let on that anything out of the ordinary had happened. Lucas began to wonder if the man would ever finish thinking, or if he was just waiting for the right time to say 'nothing happened'. 

No, he knew Tim would never do that. However, his impatience was getting the best of him. He decided he needed something to get his mind off Tim. He got up, dressed in his wetsuit, grabbed his towel, and headed for the Moonpool to see Darwin. 

Apparently he wasn't the only one in the mood for a swim with the dolphin. Lucas could see another suited figure swimming in the far end of the pool, though he couldn't tell who it was at this distance. He tossed his towel to the side and climbed into the pool, enjoying the relaxing warmth of the water. He lay on his back, just floating and allowing his mind to wander. He felt a bump at his side and looked down to see Darwin pushing him along the water. 

"Darwin, what are you doing?" He laughed as the dolphin kept pushing him to the far end of the pool. The mammal's nose was tickling him. 

Before long he heard another voice speak up. "Darwin! Hey!" Lucas felt himself pushed against another body and a pair of hands reached out to steady him. He looked at the person holding him, from the wetsuit to the goggles where he saw the bespectacled eyes of Tim O'Neill. 

"Sorry about that, Lucas." 

"Hey, it's not your fault. I guess Darwin's a little playful today." 

The dolphin's simulated voice was picked up by the speakers. "Tim and Lucas talk." He then disappeared down one of the many tubes that led throughout the ship. 

"What was that all about?" Lucas was very confused. 

"You heard him. He thinks we need to talk." 

"Yeah, but why?" 

A blush crawled up Tim's neck and rested in his cheeks. "I needed a friend to talk to, to help me get my thoughts straight, okay?" Lucas couldn't help but notice he sounded a little defensive. 

"Okay, no problem. It's a little unsteady here, so why don't we move over to the shallow end?" 

When Tim nodded they began swimming for the other end. They lifted themselves onto the ledge, and Tim removed the goggles that had been protecting his glasses. 

"So, Tim," Lucas looked over shyly, "have you come to any conclusions yet?" 

"Kinda. I'm just worried about a few things." 

"Big surprise there." Lucas couldn't help but laugh. 

"Hey, it's not that funny. We might get in trouble for this kind of thing. You know how the UEO feels about ship-board romances." 

"Yeah, but I wonder if they ever tried telling Lonnie?" They both burst out laughing. "Is that your only worry?" 

"No." 

"What else is there? Is it the brother thing?" 

"No, I'm over that. I just can't help think that Bridger's going to kill me for this." Tim let out a half-grin and Lucas reached out a hand to put on his shoulder. 

"As long as I'm concerned, nobody's opinion matters but ours. What do you want, Tim?" 

Tim slid into the water and moved over to where Lucas sat, placing his arms around the young man's waist. He pressed his lips against Lucas', which opened eagerly to him. One minute, Lucas was in ecstacy, the next he was back in the water, trying to swim back to the surface to catch his breath. He caught sight of Tim laughing uncontrollably at the water's edge. 

"Very funny," his words dripping with sarcasm. 

"It was snicker wasn't it." 

Lucas swam back over to Tim and reached out for him. Tim jumped. So he was ticklish, eh? Soon, Lucas had Tim begging for mercy, so he stopped tickling the man and instead wrapped his arms around him. Their lips met again, hands exploring, tongues dancing around each other. They quickly broke apart when they heard someone opening the door, diving underwater in the hopes of cooling off a little. 

As he resurfaced, Tim felt to see if his glasses were still on, which they were. Through the droplets of water falling down the lenses, he could see the figures of Captain Hudson and Commander Ford. "Umm, Sir..." He could hear Lucas resurfacing next to him. They remained in the water, waiting for Hudson to speak and afraid of what might be written on their faces. 

"All right, Commander. I should have known better. When you need a computer expert and a translator, forget about the Bridge or the rest of the ship, you check the zoo first." He turned to speak to them directly. "Have the two of you sufficiently recovered from your experience at the station?" 

Tim and Lucas looked first at each other, then at Hudson. "Yes Sir," they replied in unison. 

"Good. Since the last attempt failed, the UEO has decided to try to equip yet another station in the area, and you two have just been volunteered. And don't worry, this one is less likely to fall down around your ears. Admiral McGath said it would be a shame to lose one of the best teams in the UEO. I'm not sure, but I think he might have been talking about you. Are you up for it?" 

"Yes Sir," both replied, fighting off knowing smiles. 

"All right then. You have five hours to prepare." Hudson turned on his heel and left. Ford left right after throwing the men an apologetic look. 

"So, Lieutenant," Lucas said, gazing at his companion, "are you 'up' for it?" 

"You know Lucas, he's right." 

"About what?" 

"You and I do make a great team." 

"Oh, that. I knew that already." 

"Mmm hmm. We should be done in very little time." 

"Yeah, I guess." Lucas wasn't sure what Tim's point was. 

"So I guess once we're on the station we'll have plenty of free time with nothing to do at all." 

Lucas smiled. "Nothing, eh?" 

"Nope. Unless of course you have an idea or two." 

"Oh, I think I can think of something." 

Tim reached out to pull Lucas to him. They held each other close as their lips met, tongues dueling a fight that both would win. Tim broke the kiss and looked into the blond's flushed face. "If we keep this up, we may not make it off the ship. Let's save a little for the station." Lucas nodded and followed Tim out of the Moon Pool. 

Once they'd passed through the door, they had to go in different directions to their rooms. Tim placed a chaste kiss on Lucas' lips. "A plus tard, mon cher. J'ai hate a tes caresses." 

Lucas watched as Tim walked away towards his room. For the first time in his life he desperately wished he'd learned French in school. "That sounded beautiful, Tim," he spoke to himself out loud. "I only wish I knew what you said." 

"Until later, my dear. I look forward to your embraces." 

Lucas turned around to see the departing figure of Captain Hudson. His face turned an amazing shade of red that he swore must have gone all the way to the ends of his hair. Since he was facing the Captain's back, he couldn't see the smile that suddenly appeared on the often stern face, nor could he hear that same voice speak softly. "Good team indeed."   
  


The End. 


End file.
